


Happy 2007 New Year

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Holidays, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin bring in the New Year together for 2007
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Happy 2007 New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I literally just wrote this from 8:20 pm to 8:30 pm last night after watching the movie New Year's Eve. Happy New Years to all my readers out there hope 2020 is an awesome year for you all. My first story of the year with three more to be posted in a few minutes.

Liberty Avenue was going crazy with the new year about to be rung in. It had already gotten down to the last ten seconds before the year would change from 2006 to 2007. Brian looked around hearing his name being called out. He'd lost Justin in the crowd an hour before. They'd set up a meeting place though if they couldn't find the other before the last few minutes. Brian turned once more finding Justin standing under the street lamp that he'd first seen him years before. 

Brian could hear the count down as it got to five seconds left. He got to Justin looking into his husband's blue eyes that he loved so much. The shouting around them signalling that it was 2007 had him smiling. Justin moved the last few inches that was between them kissing Brian. The kiss was filled with passion and love for each other. They were happy to be together and it showed.

It was a long kiss that only stopped once air became a must. Brian smiled getting one of Justin's sunshine smiles back. He hadn't been too worried about not being able to find Justin. It was where they met every year for New Years, even the first one when they hadn't even been an official couple. Justin had been the one he took home every year on New Years. 

"Down to the wire as usual." Justin smiled even brighter if it was possible. 

"You know you like making me sweat. Let's go home and celebrate in style." Brian replied pulling Justin in as close as he could get him. "One year we're going to be doing it when the ball drops instead of meeting here." He said into Justin's ear since the area was so full of cheer they could barely hear their selves think.

"No way, this is tradition, and you know you love having to sweat a little before you find me." Justin laughed kissing Brian again before he put his arm around Brian letting him guide them to the car.

Brian rolled his eyes putting his own arm around Justin leaning in kissing his cheek. "I love you for making me sweat, even if I know you'll always meet me there." He said walking through the maze of people happy to see a new year.

"I love you too." Justin answered over the music that was only getting louder. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Britin New Years 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063012) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
